Tactical Naval Espionage
by TheDudeman
Summary: NCIS must investigate the murder of a dead marine, who, unbeknownst to the team, was a developer of a controversial military project known as Metal Gear / Solid Snake and Otacon must assist NCIS in order to get closer to Metal Gear.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The night air was cool in D.C. The breeze through the apartment window made George Walters feel comfortable after what had been a long, hot summer day. Comfortable as he may be, however, George was not calm or collected. In fact, on this very night, George was feeling incredibly nervous; like he was going to throw up.

George ran though his apartment, packing his things. He stuffed clothing in his wheeled suitcase, and packed other bags with toiletries and electronic items, such as his laptop and iPhone. He ran frantically from one side of the room to the next, thoughts jumbled as he struggled to pack anything with any sort of organization. The only clear thought in his mind was that he needed to leave. He'd been here too long already, and time was of the essence.

As he packed the last of his luggage, George looked out his apartment window, with obvious paranoia, to make sure nobody was waiting for him. He'd seen ambushes in Afghanistan, and whereas George wasn't looking for a group of terrorists to catch him and kill him, he did not intend on waiting for someone else to do it for them.

As he went to leave, that's when he noticed it: a faint ticking noise was coming from his small couch. He silently set his luggage down and carefully removed the cushions. Just what he'd expected: a bomb. They knew. They were after him, and he only had three seconds left. Three seconds until the flames engulfed his body, charring it beyond recognition, probably. In that final three seconds, George had accepted his defeat. _Goodbye_, he thought. The last goodbye George Walters would ever experience.


	2. Grab Your Gear

**Grab Your Gear**

NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Jr. was having a good morning. After a night of watching classic movies, Tony had slept just fine. It was early in the morning, and today was his turn for the morning coffee run before heading off to NCIS headquarters to hopefully put some really bad guys behind bars.

NCIS is the Navy and Marine Corps' FBI, essentially. Crimes involving Naval Officers or Marines are investigated directly by NCIS. Investigations into terrorist threats and terrorism are also part of Tony's job, considering he is part of an MCRT (Major Case Response Team), NCIS' team of elites who investigate high profile cases along with normal ones. Tony likes to think he is good at his job, since he has put away a lot of terrorists and murderers since joining, but it is really a team effort. He wouldn't know what to do without his team.

As he exited the NCIS elevator, coffee in hand, Tony greeted his fellow teammates with a smile. "Here you go, McGee," Tony said, handing over the grande triple pump half-caf vanilla latte. He turned to the new kid on the block, Probationary Agent Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop. "You surprise me, Bishop."

"Why is that?"

"No coffee this morning. No drink at all."

"Not thirsty."

He sat down at his desk. "No one on this team is just 'not thirsty.' We all get something each morning, but today you have broken our incredible streak of repitition."

"Jake thinks I drink too much coffee. Said so ever since working at the NSA. So I made him a bet that I could go for a week without any."

"I give it until this afternoon," Tony said.

"You don't think I can do it either? McGee?"

Special Agent Timothy McGee sat up a little straighter. "That is a little harsh, Tony. Maybe until tomorrow."

Bishop shot both agents a look of disgust. "I can't believe it. I am going to prove all three of you wrong."

"Good luck," Tony responded. "But you'll crack. We've all done it. Come to work without the black gold." He looked at McGee. "Ask McTwitchy how it went for him."

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs appeared, coffee in hand. "That's a day I'd like to forget, DiNozzo. Grab your gear."

The three agents stood in unison as Gibbs tossed the keys to one of NCIS' Dodge Chargers. "Case, boss," Tony asked as he caught the keys and picked up his bag and weapon.

Not missing a beat as he got his own bag and weapon, Gibbs replied, "explosion in an apartment last night, belonged to a now dead Marine."

Tony knew what explosion Gibbs was talking about. It had been on the news all morning, and Tony was a little relieved that the team was on this case. If anyone could find out who did this, it would be Gibbs.


	3. Enter Big Boss

**Enter Big Boss**

The drive to the crime scene was not very long, seeing as though it was just a few miles away from NCIS headquarters. Special Agent Timothy McGee looked in awe as he entered what was left of the apartment, showing his credentials to the local police as he stepped in.

He noticed Gibbs looking forward intensely, stopped in his tracks. He shifted his gaze to match that of his boss,' and noticed the two men who were already surveying the crime scene. Bishop, who'd just entered the building, looked at McGee, and asked, "who are they?"

"Don't know. Boss?"

Gibbs studied the two men silently instead of answering McGee. One was dressed in a white lab coat, similar to that of Abby Scuito, NCIS' own forensic analyst. He wore glasses, which covered his worn face. He looked young, but featured the gaze of an old man. His brown hair was cut short and neat, and he looked like someone McGee might have known at MIT.

The other man looked about Gibb's age, wearing a military suit that McGee didn't recognize. It looked like it was part of the US Military, but it was unlike any uniform he'd ever seen. A body suit that had clung to every inch of the man's body, it was fitted with holsters for many different weapons, including, but not limited to firearms, explosives, and even blades. His brown hair was longer than the man in the lab coat's, and was also messier. His beard looked like Gibbs' had after he'd resigned a few years back.

Gibbs stepped forward toward the two men, and finally said, "NCIS Special Agent Gibbs." He flashed his badge at the man.

"Secret Service." The older man's voice was raspy, as if he'd screamed too much and could barely talk. "You can call me Big Boss."

"That a codename," Gibbs said.

The man grunted, which McGee assumed was a confirmation.

"Who's he," Bishop asked.  
"Analyst. We're investigating this as an act of terrorism."

"I thought SS only investigated financial crimes and crimes against the president," McGee asked.

"We're on assignment issued directly from the President. My boss has already spoken to Director Vance. NCIS is no longer investigating this."

"And your boss would be," Bishop wondered aloud.

"The President."

Gibbs considered this for a moment. He flipped out his phone and dialed NCIS Director Leon Vance's number. After the end of the call, Gibbs turned toward his team. "Grab your gear."

"You mean we are just leaving," Tony whined. "Because of James Bond over here?"

"Direct orders from the President," Gibbs said dryly. "Not much we can do about that."


	4. Misinformation

**Misinformed**

On the way back to headquarters, Ellie Bishop couldn't get something off her mind. She knew those two men. Somehow, she had recognized them, she just couldn't remember where.

"Something on your mind, probie," Tony asked.

"Yeah, I feel like I've seen those men somewhere before."

"Well, if they're Secret Service, you might have seen their faces on television whenever the President is getting off a plane or helicopter," McGee said.

"No, it's not that," she replied, deep in thought. "I feel like I've seen them somewhere else."

The MCRT split as they entered NCIS headquarters. Gibbs went for Director Vance's office, presumably to confront him over the dead marine, Tony and McGee both had went to their cubicles, but Bishop found herself in Abby's lab.

"Abby," she called as she entered the gothic looking room.

"What's up," Abby asked, her voice cheerful as ever.

"Can you do a check on a code name for me?"

"Peice of cake," she said confidently. "What's the name?"

"Big Boss."

Abby began typing into her computer at speeds even NSA analysts like Bishop would be amazed at. After a moment, she frowned, which worried Bishop. When Abby frowned, it wasn't a good thing. "What's the problem?"

"I've been blocked. Apparently I don't have security access to this file."

"Try mine," Bishop said as she leaned in to Abby's computer. She typed in all of her information. No luck.

"You must need pretty high clearance if _you_ can't get in," Abby noted.

"I know I've seen that man somewhere," Bishop mumbled. "There is no way we are going to get that file through the proper channels, and I just feel like that there is something strange about those two men."

"I might know someone that could help," Abby offered. "I have a friend who works at the office in LA named Eric. If anyone could get in, he can."

Abby typed some more at her computer, and within a few minutes, a video feed pulled up on the screen, displaying a man and a woman who looked no older than Bishop herself.

"Abby Sciuto," the man said. "Long time no see. What can LA's finest computer techs do for you?"

"Hey Eric, and you must be Nell."

"That's me," the woman said.

"This is Agent Bishop. We need a favor pulling a file. Neither one of us have the security clearance to get it, but it's really important."

"What's the file?"

Abby, while typing, said, "I'm sending it to you now."

Eric and Nell began typing away, and within a few short minutes, Abby and Bishop were looking at the face of Big Boss.

"Thanks you guys," Abby said.

"No problem," Eric responded. "Come back out and see us sometime." The chat ended.

"Abby," Bishop said. "Look at this."

Abby looked intensely at the screen. "It says here that the man called Big Boss is dead."

"Which means that our Big Boss isn't the real guy. But Vance told Gibbs that Secret Service had taken over the investigation. And that picture looks like the man I saw, but older."

"It says here that Big Boss had three sons," Abby said. "Only one is alive, though."

Suddenly Bishop remembered where she had seen the man. She'd remembered the news reports, interviews, and had even read the book following the incident.

"His codename is-" but Bishop cut her off.

"Solid Snake."


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

Director Vance couldn't believe his ears. Bishop had come in with Abby and were informing him that the secret service agent that Gibbs had encountered was Solid Snake of Shadow Moses. Gibbs looked equally appalled, albeit in his own expressionless way.

"You're saying that NCIS and the Secret Service are both being played," Gibbs asked irritably.

"It seems that way," Bishop replied. "You see, the codename of Big Boss was was never given to anyone else, and considering Big Boss is dead-"

"It has to be an imposter," Abby finished. "Bishop recognized the face of Solid Snake, who is the only remaining child of Big Boss."

"That means that Big Boss is really Solid Snake," Vance observed.

"And the US government has a bounty on his head for war crimes," Abby noted.

"War crimes he did not commit," Bishop said confidently.  
"Political beliefs aside," Vance began. "You said there were two men. Who is the second?"

"Dr. Hal Emmerich," Abby said. "We-Bishop and I-cross referenced known male associates of Solid Snake with a background in any kind of technology, and then used Bishop's memory from there."

"Solid Snake and Hal Emmerich have been labeled war criminals. There is no way that these two are working for or with the govenrment. All they'd have to do is some fancy computer work, and they could know where to be and what agency to say they work for."

"But that doesn't explain why they were at a marine's house investigating his death," Gibbs observed.

"Shadow Moses was all about the revelation of a secret military project known as Metal Gear. Since that incident, Solid Snake and Dr. Emmerich have been part of an Anti-Metal Gear organization called Philanthropy. It's possible that Corporal Walters had something to do with Metal Gear."

"The White House is going to be all over this, Gibbs," Vance said.

"That's why you're the boss, Leon."


	6. On to NYC

**On to NYC**

Hal "Otacon" Emmerich sat at his computer in the dingy Washington D.C. hotel, typing as fast as he could. Solid Snake stood at the window, watching in silent amazement at his best freind's ability, as he waited for him to find out all of Cpl Walters assignments.

"Snake, I've found something," Otacon said.

"Was he on a Metal Gear project like your tip said?"

"Yes, one for the marines. Project name is RAY. Also, like the tip said."

"Alright, so far, the tip has been good. Where is it?"

"New York City. On a marine tanker."

Snake considered this. "What do you think?"

"I say we go and find proof. If we can get photo evidence of Metal Gear and expose it, the government won't be able to slip out of this one."

"I agree. We'd better get going."

After getting things together, Snake and Otacon exited the hotel, where they were stopped. Snake remembered her. She was one of the NCIS agents.

"I know who you are," she said. "Solid Snake."

"How'd you find us," Otacon asked.

"I used to be NSA. Anyway, I'm not here to try to turn you in. I'm here to ask you something. Who killed Walters?"

"Someone inside the government," Snake replied. "We found classified documents related to an ongoing Metal Gear project. A lowly corporal wouldn't have those documents unless he planned to reveal them publicly."

"So I suppose you are leaving to find this Metal Gear."

Snake grunted, which Bishop assumed was a yes. "Hell of a risk, coming here to talk to me. Your boss finds out-"

"My boss is on your side too. Who do think brought me here?" She tilted her head toward a car on the other side of the street, where Gibbs was sitting. "We are buying you some time. Lucky for you, Director Vance believed you as well. Secret Service knows you were here, but as far as we're concerned, we don't know anything."

Another grunt. "We have to get going."

"If you need anything, you know where I am."


End file.
